eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5046 (7 April 2015)
Synopsis Pre-dawn, Buster marches over to the Vic and bellows for Mick. Shirley protests they don’t know he grassed up Dean but Buster’s not convinced. Linda wakes and Mick claims it’s just a drunk. In the morning, PC Vanessa Jenkins arrives to inform Linda Dean is being held in prison for assault. Later, Shirley and Buster visit the prison; Dean and Buster are surprised when Shirley suggests getting arrested could be a good thing - now Dean can clear his name in court. Dean orders them to use his savings to get him the best solicitor possible and wants Shirley to tell Stan he loves him. Later, Shirley wants Buster to fetch Dean’s cash from Blades with her but he’s still brooding. He visits the Vic and encounters Linda. Buster announces Dean’s hiring a top notch lawyer and refuses to leave without seeing Mick; he can’t help but be impressed by Lee’s attempt to warn him off. Meanwhile, in the hospice, Stan presses Mick about Dean. Mick admits Dean was arrested but swears he didn’t grass him up. Stan pleads his dying wish is to see Shirley and Mick together - mother and son. Mick returns to the Vic to find irate Buster waiting, and flatly declares he didn’t grass Dean up, insisting Stan is the only person that matters to him now – but whoever did gets free beer for a month. Buster heads off, rattled. Shirley’s counting Dean’s cash as Buster arrives home, pondering who else could have phoned the police. As Shirley gets flustered, the penny drops and Buster turns to Shirley - it was her. He storms from the house with a bag packed and Shirley in hot pursuit. Shirley protests she didn’t want Dean to live his life with a secret hanging over him - once he’s cleared his name they can still go to Greece. Buster scoffs, disgusted Shirley’s handed her own son over to a corrupt police system and heads for the tube station. Meanwhile, Mick tells Linda about Stan’s dying wish. Linda tells him to go to Shirley. At the tube station, Nancy and Lee are on their way to visit Stan when they encounter Buster struggling with the ticket barrier. Buster can’t help glancing back at them as he heads for the train. At Patrick’s, Shirley drinking alone when there’s a knock at the door; she smiles to see Buster’s returned - if Dean gets out he should be there. Mick tentatively approaches and asks to see Shirley alone. Shirley insists Buster stays and when Mick refuses she tells him to go home. Mick calls out to Shirley but she firmly closes the front door, leaving Mick alone. A nurse settles Stan into his room at the hospice. At the Vic, Mick finds an exhausted Tina struggling with Stan’s chair, determined to bring him a piece of the home he loves. Tina thinks they should’ve let Stan die at home. Mick relents and helps her move the chair. Cora’s touched by the gesture and plans to visit Stan later. At the hospice, Tina and Mick proudly produce the chair but a melancholy Stan orders them to take it away. Later, Cora encounters an upset, frazzled Tina at the hospice and helps her source a TV for Stan. Cora reminds Stan to make sure Tina knows he appreciates her. Stan wishes they hadn’t waited so long and asks Cora to marry him tomorrow. Tina’s delighted and promises to help organise it. Kat’s home from hospital and upset that Stacey’s taken Lily and Tommy to visit Jean, worried that Tommy doesn’t want to see her. Alfie and Mo grow edgy as Kat’s silent and clearly struggling. Later, Donna’s unimpressed that Alfie’s working on Kat’s stall and thinks he should be with her instead of hiding. Alfie returns to No. 23 with a food shop and announces he’s moving in to help support Kat. Kat protests it won’t work but Alfie’s resolute - it has to. At the Arches, Jay’s uncomfortable when he finds Phil going through Max’s files while Ben stands guard. Later, Max brings the boys breakfast. Ben sneers, bins the food and orders Jay to make a choice - is he a Mitchell or a Branning? Later in the Vic, Jay rebuffs Max’s offer of a drink and takes a seat with a smug Phil and Ben. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes